Page holders and bookmarks designed to retain a pen or pencil are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,216 discloses a bookmark having a closed loop at one end designed to slidably retain a writing instrument. Other patents disclosing page markers with some means for retaining a pen or pencil thereon include U.S. Pat. Nos. 803,464, 2,344,613, and 3,513,806. Previous bookmark designs, however, have not been designed to taken advantage of the structural characteristics of synthetic resins, and have not been readily adaptable to accommodate writing instruments of various diameters.
A bookmark having an integral writing instrument holder, that is specifically designed to take advantage of the characteristics of synthetic resin materials, and that is readily adaptable to accommodate writing instruments of different diameters, would be a decided advantage.